Broken
by liciaxo
Summary: Song Fic...Hermione and Ron have the perfect marriage at least on the outside. Ron bashing, Abuse, Violence
1. Two Beds and a Coffee Machine

She slid down the door collapsing onto the floor of their kitchen; the small house was perfect...like their marriage was at first. Silent tears poured down her face as she thought back to when she was first married, what had gone wrong? Their relationship had always had its ups and downs, they fought more than talked sometimes, but that was who they were so she never gave it a second thought. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that it would evolve into this. She allowed herself to catch her breath and pulled herself off the floor, checking through the door that he wasn't in the living room and went to gather up the broken glass that was once her favourite vase

_And she takes another step__  
><em>_Slowly she opens the door__  
><em>_Check that he is sleeping__  
><em>_Pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor__  
><em>_Been up half the night screaming_

Slowly she crept down the hall to Rose's room, checking that her beautiful daughter was still asleep, she pushed the strawberry blonde curls off her face and pressed a kiss on her forehead, noticing the streaked tears down Rose's face. She shook her head, knowing it couldn't go on, as she left Rose's room she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror grimacing at the quickly forming bruise on her cheek. Quietly she gathered a bag of things for herself and for Rose. She packed them into the car with Hugo's diaper bag and moved back to the kids' rooms.

_now it's time to get away__  
><em>_Pack up the kids in the car__  
><em>_Another bruise to try and hide__  
><em>_Another alibi to write__  
><em>_Another ditch in the road__  
><em>_You keep moving__  
><em>_Another stop sign__  
><em>_You keep moving on__  
><em>_And the years go by so fast__  
><em>_Wonder how I ever made it through_

Cradling baby Hugo in her arms, she nudged Rose awake a finger to her lips.

"Come on Rosie, we're going on a trip, got to be quiet ok."

The little girl nodded a thumb in her mouth and she took her mother's hand walking out to the car. Rose climbed into the car, sitting herself in her car seat while her mother secured Hugo in his. Satisfied that the baby was in his chair securely and would still sleep, she buckled Rose into her seat and holding back tears climbed into the front seat, starting the car as quietly as she could. She pulled out of their driveway, hearing her husband's yell out the window as she left. She drove for hours until she could drive no more and pulled into a small hotel on the side of the road. The man behind the desk saw her bruised cheek and the handprint permanently etched into her wrist, but he said nothing, simply took her cash and handed her a key.

_And there are children to think of__  
><em>_Baby's asleep in the backseat__  
><em>_Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare__  
><em>_But the mind is an amazing thing__  
><em>_Full of candy dreams and new toys and another cheap hotel__  
><em>_Two beds and a coffee machine__  
><em>_But there are groceries to buy__  
><em>_And she knows she'll have to go home_

She carried a sleeping Rose from the car and placed her into one of the beds taking baby Hugo in his car seat and placing him on the floor. She locked herself in the bathroom and took a deep shower, hot tears falling from her face and mingling with the searing hot water pounding on her back.

_Another ditch in the road__  
><em>_You keep moving__  
><em>_Another stop sign__  
><em>_You keep moving on__  
><em>_And the years go by so fast__  
><em>_Wonder how I ever made it through_

As she emerged from the bathroom, composing herself as she went, trying to come up with a plan. Since her marriage and the birth of her two children, she had remained at home; she had no income of her own. He had never let her work, insisting that a mother's place was in the home, caring for her children. She had lost touch with her friends and her family, Ron never let her see them. Harry and Ginny came over once in a while, but Ron always made sure to be on his best behaviour in the weeks coming up to their visit, it was cruel and allowed her to build up hope that perhaps it would get better. They projected the image of the perfect family, happy and domestic.

_Another bruise to try and hide__  
><em>_Another alibi to write__  
><em>_Another lonely highway in the black of night__  
><em>_But there's hope in the darkness__  
><em>_You know you're going to make it_

She composed herself enough to pick up the hotel phone and call Harry, hoping beyond hope that he would believe her. Harry picked up groggily after the fourth ring, baby Lily hadn't been sleeping through the night yet and the couple wasn't getting much sleep.

"Hello?" came Harry's bleary voice, and she couldn't make herself answer, "Hello?" he tried again.

"Harry..." came her croak of a voice.

"Mione?" Harry responded surprised, "what are you calling so late?"

"I didn't know who else to call." She gasped, fighting back the tears that were constantly threatening to fall.

"Mione what's wrong? Is it the kids? Ron?"

"No it's I just I need to get out, Harry he's...our marriage, it's a sham."

"How do you mean?" Harry asked fully awake now and an image clearing in his mind.

"He's...Ron is...he's always been angry but since Hugo was born and we found out that I can't have any more children...it's been worse."

"Hermione what did he do?"

"He's been a little rough with me, never with the kids, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he does. Rosie saw him tonight before I could get her to go to bed in her room...I just don't know what to do anymore Harry I just don't."

"Mione..." Harry's mind was going a mile a minute as glimpses of what had passed flashed through his mind: Hermione shying away when Ron reached out to touch her, how Hermione rarely spoke anymore, Rose shrinking away from her father's touch. "Why didn't I see it?"

"You weren't supposed to...he wouldn't have let that happen."

"Where are you I'm coming to get you?"

_Another ditch in the road__  
><em>_Keep moving__  
><em>_Another stop sign__  
><em>_You keep moving on__  
><em>_And the years go by so fast__  
><em>_Silent fortress built to last__  
><em>_Wonder how I ever made it_

Hermione gasped in relief at her friend's immediate agreement and gave him the location of the hotel they were staying in, finally being able to feel safe for the first time in far too long. She took baby Hugo out of the carrier and grasped him in her arms sliding under the covers hoping beyond hope that Ron wouldn't find them before Harry did. She drifted off into an uneasy sleep waking only a few hours later when Hugo stirred and began to cry for his breakfast. She was in the process of feeding him when a knock on the door startled her and holding Hugo close to her chest she crept to the door, looking over her shoulder at Rose's sleeping form. Shaking she looked through the door's peep hole and gave a sigh of relief when she saw Harry on the other side.

"What did you say to me on the day Ron and I got married?" Hermione called through the door

"I told you that you were my sister and that I'd always be there for you, no matter what you needed."

She threw open the door and ran into Harry's grasp sobbing horribly.

**_A/N: song is Two Beds and a Coffee Machine - Savage Garden_**


	2. Jar of Hearts

"Harry I don't know what happened to us..." Hermione whispered, "We used to be so perfect together, happy, joyful even...then we had Rose and it was wonderful. Then we had Hugo and you would think it would have only gotten better, but you know Ron he always wanted a large family, I really only wanted two children. My perfect two." Hermione looked over at her two beautiful children sleeping in the cheap hotel room and sighed. "When he found out I couldn't have any more children...well he...he lost it." A solitary tear trickled down her cheek. "I can't go back to that..."

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret.<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore.  
>You lost the love I loved the most.<em>

Harry just sat watching his friend, wondering when it had all gone wrong. Wishing he had seen it sooner, how could anyone have suspected that their once wonderful, loving marriage would turn into this? He reached out a hand to touch her, but drew it back quickly when he saw her flinch at the gesture.

"He made me stop working. It wasn't a choice. Harry, I was the best employee St Mungo's had ever seen, why on earth would someone want to give that up? But growing up with Molly always there made him think that there was only one way to raise children and it meant that the wife stayed home. It started then, Rosie was just a baby, but when I said I wanted to work he bellowed at me that no child of his would grow up without a mother at home to look after her."

"Mione why didn't you tell me? Ginny? Someone!" Harry asked his face breaking as she told him of her pain.

"Because it would get better, he would sweeten to me after our arguments. He was all sunshine and smiles, and apologies. He said that once we had another child I would see, I would understand his side of things." Hermione murmured. "And he's big enough to get what he wants from me."

_I learned to live a half life.  
>And now you want me one more time<em>.

"He blamed me Harry. Said it was my fault that we couldn't have more children after Hugo. Like I asked the doctors to do something. It got worse after that. He made me believe that no one would believe me if I said anything. He told me that I would be left alone. He broke me Harry. I'm broken."

_And who do you think you are, running round leaving scars.  
>Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart.<br>You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul.  
>So don't come back for me.<br>Who do you think you are?_

"Mione we need to get you and the kids out. We're going to Godric's Hollow tonight, you're going to stay with me until we can figure something out." Harry said standing in front of her, holding a hand out for her to take.

"But Ginny...and Molly...and just everyone. Harry they'll never believe that he could do these things. I tried to leave so many times, but he's right Harry no one will believe me. I don't know why you're even here. He's your best friend Harry, and he's their son, their brother."

"Mione...I believe you because as soon as you told me I remembered, I thought about how you never speak anymore, or you look to him to see if he'll approve. You shy away from touch, and you never leave the kids alone with anyone. Mione I'm here because I don't know why I didn't see it sooner, I'm here because you are my sister, more than Ron," she flinched at the name, "...than he will ever be my brother."

Shouting came from outside the door, as the neighbouring doors were being pounded on, "Hermione I know you're around here somewhere! You will open the door right now!"

Hermione shrank against the bed, clutching Rose to her and pulling Hugo to her chest. "Harry he has my wand...he has my wand Harry." she whispered.

"He has your what!" Harry whispered angrily back.

"He took it a long time ago, after Rose...so I couldn't cast contraceptive spells..." she mumbled sadly, shaking as the yelling got closer.

"HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed almost too close to their room now.

"Listen mate, I don't bloody care who Hermione is but you need to shut the hell up now! I'm trying to get some sleep." another guest yelled back at him.

They heard sounds of a scuffle and then Ron banged on their door, and Hermione shuddered pulling her children right up to her chest as Harry moved quietly towards the window.

"I can't go back to that life Harry...I can't."

_I hear you're asking all around, if I am anywhere to be found.  
>But I have grown too strong, to ever fall back in your arms.<br>And I've learned to live, half alive.  
>And now you want me one more time.<em>

Rose stirred in Hermione's arms, "Mummy what's going on? Why is Daddy yelling? Did we do something wrong?"

Hermione looked down at her daughter, "No Rosie of course not, Daddy is just angry with Mummy. Because Mummy left the house without asking him."

"Is Daddy going to hurt you again?" Rose asked her eyes welling with tears.

"No sweetheart, Uncle Harry is here to help Mummy. He will keep Mummy and you and Hugo safe from Daddy."

"Good because I don't want Daddy to hurt you anymore. Daddy scares me."

Ron pounded on their door once again, shaking the door frame. "Hermione! If you don't come out I will break down every door in this place."

His yelling woke baby Hugo, who began to wail in desperation, giving away their location. Hermione cradled her son to her chest hoping against hope that he would quiet quickly and calm down.

"Mione get to the bathroom, take the children with you. This door won't hold against him forever." Harry said bracing himself at the end of the bed, trying to calm his nerves.

_And who do you think you are, running round leaving scars.  
>Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart.<br>You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul.  
>So don't come back for me, who do you think you are?<em>

Hermione took Rose by the hand and pulled Hugo close to her chest, and carefully, trying to be as quiet as possible, crept to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She and Rose climbed into the tub, and she rocked Hugo softly trying to get him to quiet.

"You can't just take my children away from me in the middle of the night you useless woman! Where on earth will you go! No one wants you, you're worthless!" Ron bellowed as he slammed into the door of the hotel room.

Hermione sniffled, and silent tears began to run down her face. "Maybe he's right." she mumbled.

"No Mummy...Daddy is a meanie...you're the best Mummy in the whole wide world." Rose told her as she snuggled closer to her.

Hermione looked down at her children and tried to force a smile onto her face. She had left, she had gotten out. That was the strongest thing she had done since they got married. A determined look plastered itself onto her face then, she would get them out of that hell hole, and she would escape her marriage.

_And it took so long, just to feel alright.  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes.<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed.  
>Cause you broke all your promises.<br>And now your back, you don't get to get me back._

She listened carefully, as there was another loud bang on the door followed by Harry's calm voice, "Ron what in the bloody hell are you do banging on doors?"

"Ha...Harry. What on earth are you doing here?"

"Lily's been giving us a hard time so we've rented out a room to alternate sleeping if we need it." Harry replied calmly, thinking on the spot.

"Oh umm...you uh...haven't seen Mione about have you?" Ron asked.

"Can't say I have mate. Best you get home though. You look a mess." Harry replied.

Ron turned to leave, and embarrassed red tinge creeping its way up his neck.

"Oh and Ron. Perhaps you ought to think about the things you say about your wife and my best friend next time. She's brilliant and talented, and she deserves more. If she left you, I can't say that I blame her." Harry called after him.

"WHAT!" Ron turned back, his blood boiling, "You've seen her haven't you, I bet she's in there with you right now, little tramp." He turned and barreled back to the door way only to be met with the business end of Harry's wand.

"I wouldn't..." Harry said icily. "Don't bother going to Ginny, she knows what kind of man I am. Go home Ron. Go home and leave your wife alone."

"Harry mate, if you knew what she's done...she deserves it. It's her damn fault." Ron said faltering.

"I doubt it...Go Home Ronald...I'm not above hexing you, no matter if your my best friend or not...no one deserves to live in fear. Go." Harry said, a note of finality in his voice.

_And who do you think you are, running round leaving scars.  
>Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart.<br>Your gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul.  
>So don't come back for me, don't come back at all.<em>

Hermione poked her head around the door, "Harry..."

"He's gone Mione. Come here Rosie." He opened his arms to the scared little girl, "its ok. Daddy's gone and he isn't going to hurt Mummy anymore."

"Harry...thank you." Hermione said just above a whisper.

"I told you Mione you're my sister, maybe not in blood...but you are every bit my sister. Let's get back to Godric's Hollow...Ginny will be worried."

Hermione nodded and Harry opened his arms to her as well, and shaking and slowly she walked into them and embraced him in the first loving hug she'd had in years.

_And who do you think you are, running round leaving scars.  
>Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart.<br>Your gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul.  
>Don't come back for me, don't come back at all.<em>

They buckled Rose and Hugo into the car and Hermione climbed into the passenger's seat, her hands still shaking and her eyes whirling around the parking lot looking for Ron.

She startled when Harry started up the car and her eyes settled on a red haired man staring at them. "H...Harry..."

"I know Mione...I saw him, It's ok...he won't get you here. You're safe." Harry replied pulling out of the motel and onto the road.

"Safe..." Hermione whispered.

_Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?_

"Safe." she said, determination in her voice.

**A/N: Song is Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri**


	3. True Colours

Harry drove away from the hotel, watching Ron carefully in his rear view mirror to ensure that he didn't follow them. How could he have been so blind? He chanced a glance over at Hermione in the passenger seat, thinking that she seemed smaller somehow, diminished. Her eyes had lost the light they once had, she rarely smiled anymore, even her hair seemed less energetic, less willing to put up a fight.

_You with the sad eyes_  
><em>don't be discouraged<br>Oh I realize  
>It's hard to take courage<em>

How could he have let it go on this long? Harry asked himself. His best friend looked exactly as broken as she claimed to be, as scared and small as she felt. As he pulled onto the thruway his mind began flashing back to every time he'd seen Mione and Ron since Rose was born, and he realized that each time he'd seen her, Mione had looked a little more forlorn, a little more unsure, a little more diminished.

_In a world full of people  
>You can lose sight of it all<br>And the darkness inside you  
>Can make you feel so small<em>

He had been shocked when Ron had announced Hermione's decision to stay home with the children, as he knew his friend had always intended on working to change the wizarding world, something he was so proud of. He should have realized that it wasn't her choice, like Ron had made it seem. Mione was so incredibly strong, passionate and domineering, at least she once was. Chancing another glance across the car Harry promised to himself that this Mione would not be the way she was for the rest of her life.

_But I see your true colors  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colors_  
><em>And that's why I love you<em>

"Mione? Are you hungry? We could stop and pick up something quick." Harry murmured.  
>Hermione's head whipped around at the sound of his voice, almost shocked by the soft tone, but didn't say a word, simply shook her head.<br>"You're sure?" He tried again, the moment they had pulled away from the shabby motel she had clammed right up.  
>"No thank you Harry." Hermione whispered, not trusting her voice.<br>"All right...and Mione we will get through this." Harry replied determinedly.  
>She nodded again and turned away.<p>

_So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors<br>True colors are beautiful  
>Like a rainbow<em>

As she stared out the window, watching the world go by as Harry saved her from her life, Mione had a thought "bloody saviour complex" she said under her breath and couldn't stop a smile and a little laugh escaped her before she could stop it.

_Show me a smile then,  
>Don't be unhappy, can't remember<br>When I last saw you laughing  
>If this world makes you crazy<br>And you've taken all you can bear  
>You call me up<br>Because you know I'll be there_

"Did you just?...Mione you just laughed! I don't remember the last time you smiled let alone laughed at anything other than the kids..." Harry exclaimed.  
>"Mummy pretty when she laughs," Rose added sleepily from the car seat in the rear, "I miss it."<br>Hermione turned back to her beautiful daughter and reached a hand to ruffle her hair, "I missed it too baby girl...I missed it too."

_And I'll see your true colors  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors<br>True colors are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow<em>

Harry smiled as Hermione turned back around, and they pulled off the thruway, pulling into Godric's Hollow. "There's the Mione I know...I thought we'd lost her."  
>"No Harry, she's still in here...just beaten down to the bottom...at least I hope I can find her again." Hermione replied sadly, tugging at the sleeve of the sweater she wore to further cover the hand printed mark on her arm.<br>"I believe in her." Harry said simply as he pulled into the lane way to the home he shared with Ginny and their children.

_I see your colors though they appear to be different  
>You should never be afraid because your difference is the difference<br>We live in a time where to be yourself is hard_  
><em>And the way you really feel can leave you emotional scarred<em>

Ginny had apparently been waiting for Harry to return and she came running out from the house in her bathrobe, carrying the phone. "Harry, Ron's called 3 times...he's said the most terrible things about Mione."  
>"What's he said?" Harry asked as Hermione paused in unbuckling her seat belt and listened to Ginny's response.<br>"That she's taken the kids away and run off with some guy...he sounds really distraught Harry." Ginny replied flustered.  
>"He lied." Harry replied simply and walked around the car to help Hermione out, opening the door for her as she stepped out of the car and Ginny saw the bruise blooming on her cheek.<br>Hermione stepped out slowly, desperately trying and failing not to bow to Ginny's gaze, her eyes fell and she turned to open up the back to get Rose and Hugo.

_But stay strong, stay firm and _never back_down  
>Being yourself is the only way to act that<br>(Like a rainbow)  
>Trust me, I'm a fighter and a lover<br>But the only time I fight is to reveal my true colors  
>You know<br>(Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh)_

"Oh..." Ginny murmured, the phone dropping from her hands. "Mi...I...I'm so sorry."  
>Hermione merely nodded and picked up a drowsy Rose into her arms as Harry grabbed Hugo's car seat and walked up to the house.<br>Ginny followed along slowly behind them, her face falling.  
>Harry set up the children in one of the guest rooms, while Hermione stood staring out one of the windows, pulling aimlessly at the sleeve of her sweater.<br>"You'll be ok now Mione. You will." Harry said, gently and slowly approaching her and touching her shoulder.

_I see your true colors shining through  
>I see your true colors, that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors  
>True colors are beautiful like a rainbow<br>Like a rainbow  
>Your true colors, yeah<br>Your true colors, yeah  
>I see them, your true colors<em>

Hermione sat down on the bed, looking at the carpet, as Ginny appeared in the door, "he called Mum..." Ginny said sadly and Hermione's head shot up, her eyes revealing the true sadness as she knew Molly would side with him.

_You with your sad eyes_

_**A/N: Song is True Colours - Artists Against**_


	4. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

Hermione tossed and turned all night unable to calm down enough to actually sleep and knowing that even if she did sleep it wouldn't be for long and it certainly wouldn't be restful. She tried not to move too much as Rose had cuddled into her side and drifted off. She stroked a stray ginger curl off of her beautiful daughter's forehead, hopeful that she had made the right choice. She could hear Lily stirring across the hall and decided that there was no need for Harry or Ginny to get up since she was already awake, pressing a kiss to Rose's forehead she moved from the bed and across the hall to sooth the restless baby.

Hermione scooped up her brand new goddaughter and stood in the window simply rocking Lily back and forth and watching the rain trail down the windowpane. She knew that the days ahead would be difficult, and that the press would have a field day when they heard what had occurred. Molly would be more than willing to paint her as the harlot, she had always been so quick to judge.

_Black clouds are behind me, I now can see ahead_  
><em>Often I wonder why I try hoping for an end<em>  
><em>Sorrow weighs my shoulders down<em>  
><em>And trouble haunts my mind<em>

Hermione's mind reeled as she settled into the rocking chair by the window and her memories drifted back to her fourth year when that foul Skeeter woman had denounced her in the press, claiming she was stringing along Harry and Victor at the same time. Molly had been so quick to believe the worst in her, and she knew that nothing had changed. It was Molly who pushed Ron, who questioned Hermione's need to work, her desire to only have the two children, who put the bug in Ron's ear that maybe Hermione had caused the complication that determined Hugo would be their last. Her thoughts brightened as she looked down at precious baby Lily and knew that at least Harry believed her, Harry had saved her and come at moment's notice.

_But I know the present will not last_  
><em>And tomorrow will be kinder<em>  
><em>Tomorrow will be kinder<br>It's true, I've seen it before  
>A brighter day is coming my way<br>Yes, tomorrow will be kinder_

As the first rays of light crept into the room, Ginny entered the room, clearly shocked that Lily hadn't woken her up crying. "Mione?"

"Morning Gin...sorry I couldn't sleep, and she sounded restless. Figured it was the least I could do after you two took me in." Hermione replied.

Ginny crossed the room to her friend and daughter, "Mione you're my family...and Harry and I talked it over last night, he and I both thought about it and there's so many things that we easily could have seen. You haven't been yourself in ages, I don't think I've seen you smile except to Rose or one of the boys and even then the smile doesn't reach your eyes."

"But Ron -" Hermione started, but Ginny cut her off.

"He's wrong Mi, brother or not, there is no excuse for terrorizing your wife, and breaking her spirit. Mione you were once so strong, you were never afraid to tell Ron where to go and to pull his enormous head out of his ass. I miss that Mione, that was the friend I knew, loved and tolerated."

Hermione stifled a laugh.

"There she is..." Ginny smiled, "I know there's been tears galore Mione but I've missed your laugh, it'll be nice to hear it again."

"I just don't know where to start Gin. I need to get a new place for us, a new start, and the press..."

"Yes the press...you and I both know that they haven't exactly been our biggest fans over the years." Ginny replied.

"And then some..." Hermione replied wryly.

_Today I've cried many a tear  
>And pain is in my heart<br>Around me lies a somber scene  
>I don't know where to start<br>But I feel warmth on my skin  
>The stars have all aligned<br>The wind has blown, but now I know  
>That tomorrow will be kinder<em>

"Harry and I will support you, we'll be there every step of the way. It's a new day Mione, and you've already started it off well by getting out of that place." Ginny said pressing a hand to Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione gripped her friend's hand in thanks and passed a fussing and hungry Lily to her mother, "Thanks Gin, your support means everything."

"One day at a time Mione, we'll take it one day at a time."

_Tomorrow will be kinder  
>I know, I've seen it before<br>A brighter day is coming my way  
>Yes, tomorrow will be kinder<em>

Hermione entered the spare room to see Rose sprawled out on the bed and a small smile graced her face because seeing her daughter sleep peacefully and comfortably. Hugo was a solid sleeper unless jarred awake, and he remained peaceful in Lily's room in one of the boys' old cribs.

Hermione grabbed a change of clothes and went to wash away the terrors of her old life. Ginny was right she would take it one day at a time, and while she knew she had a long road ahead it was a road that she knew she would take, because it would be better for her family.

_A brighter day is coming my way  
>Yes, tomorrow will be kinder<em>

_**A/N song is Tomorrow Will Be Kinder - The Civil Wars**_


	5. Who You Are

Stepping into the shower Hermione finally allowed herself to really take inventory of her body and figure out what new scars she now possessed. Grimacing she realized Ron's fit of rage had caused the old wound from the Department of Mysteries to reopen. With a groan she realized that she hadn't even noticed it was bleeding, she stepped into the steamy spray and let the water loosen muscles that had been tense since the war and wash the blood away. She rubbed shampoo into her hair and rinsed away the dried blood from another cut on the back of her head, wincing as she probed the goose egg it was situated over. The tears she'd been holding back came flooding out, as though she needed to wash them away with the blood and stress of her life with Ron. And so she let her feelings about their relationship wash away with the blood, soap and tears.

She emerged from the shower feeling stronger and revived, hoping that she could get a little of the old Hermione back and made up her mind to protect herself and her children once and for all. She would make the trip to the ministry today and file for divorce against Ron and end the terror once and for all.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror, "Why am I doing this to myself?"  
>Losing my mind on a tiny error, I nearly left the real me on the shelf.<br>No, no, no, no, no..._

Drying off she took a deep breath before embracing her new beginning and what was hopefully the first step to feeling like herself again. Emerging from the bathroom, she felt refreshed and strong for the first time in years. She dressed quickly and simply, hoping that she looked smart enough to make an impression and moved to wake her children to bring them down for breakfast.

Rose woke easily and flung herself at her mother hugging her tightly as though she was unsure that she would ever be able to hold her mother ever again. "It's ok Rosie girl, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Hermione murmured into her hair.

"I was worried Mummy...Daddy isn't very nice to you...he scares me." Rose sniffed.

"Sweetie I never want you to be scared of your Daddy. He...well he...he changed." Hermione answered her, pulling back to look her daughter in the eyes, "now then let's get you dressed so we can go eat some breakfast with Uncle Harry & Aunt Ginny hmm."

Hermione got Rose dressed and sent her down the stairs to the kitchen before picking up Hugo and making sure he was changed to go to breakfast as well.

She sat Hugo down into a highchair and picked Rose up into a booster seat before taking their breakfast plates from Ginny who had already prepared food for the family, She began feeding Hugo as Rose started picking at the pieces of pancake on her plate, Harry entered the room and smiled to see Hermione looking so normal as she fed her family.

"Harry...I'd like to go to ministry today...it's high time I took the right steps to help my family. I just worry what happens to the kids...no offense Gin but your Mum isn't going to side with me no matter what he's done to me."

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing, it's ok not to be ok<br>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart  
>Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising<br>Just be true to who you are._

"Mione I don't want you to worry about my Mum, or Ron. Harry and I will testify if need be. Harry you'll go with her and give the details." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Of course Mi, we can give memories if need be." Harry added.

"Thank you…Gin do you mind watching the kids while I go?" Hermione asked

"No problem Mione...you just go protect your family, Rosie can help me and the boys make some cookies. I need a little girl time, sound good Rosie Roo?" Ginny grinned at her niece.

Rose nodded grinning, "Can we make peanut butter chocolate ones? They're Mummy's favourite!"

"Of course Munchkin." Ginny smiled.

"It's probably best that we get there early...beat the rush..." Harry said trailing off at the end.

"Beat the reporters and Ron you mean?" Hermione replied looking at her plate.

"Mione...I didn't - I mean I don't -" Harry stammered.

"Harry it's all right I've already thought of that, that's why I want to get there this morning." Hermione answered.

"All right..." Harry said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Hermione finished up her plate and carried it over to the sink for washing. Turning to her kids she pressed a kiss to Rose's forehead, "be good for Aunt Ginny, ok sweetie?"

"Of course Mummy," Rose nodded, "I'll look after brother too."

"That's my good girl," Hermione ruffled her daughter's hair and walked to the entrance hall, assessing her appearance in the mirror Ginny had hung by the door.

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
>I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!<br>The more I try the less it's working, yeah!  
>Cause everything inside me screams no, no, no, no, no<em>

She brushed her hair back over her should and adjusted the blouse as Harry walked up behind her watching her compose herself before what was probably going to be the hardest trip of her life. It killed him to see her so broken down, and he promised himself he would do anything and everything to help her come back to the person he knew. Hermione noticed Harry standing behind her and forced a smile, gathering her courage to step out the door and make the move to the ministry.

The pair stepped out onto the step and apparated to the ministry, appearing with a loud crack, and walking into a media storm whose flash bulbs immediately started going off. Hermione staggered as the flashing lights momentarily blinded her, but gathering her courage she stepped forward, forcing herself to hold her head high regardless of the bruises on her cheeks. She was determined to be Hermione Granger, to be strong for her kids.

"Ms Weasley! Ms Weasley! What is the nature of the bruises on your face?" reporters started screaming at her.

"Ms Weasley! Hermione! Who did this to you?"

"Ms Weasley! Do you have a comment?"

"Mr Potter can you comment on the nature of Ms Weasley's injuries?"

"Mr Potter! Can you tell us who inflicted these injuries on Ms Weasley?"

Harry took Hermione's arm and led her through the crowd, both of them refusing to comment as Hermione shielded herself from the numerous flashbulbs and the press of reporters. They made it to the elevators and as the grills slid shut, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief to be out of the madness and tried to take in a calming breath it had been hard to have that many people close to her and yelling at her. Harry watched helplessly as Hermione tried to regain control of her breathing.

The doors to the elevator opened to the auror offices, and Hermione sucked in a huge breath before taking the first step out of the elevators, Harry pressed his hand onto her shoulder in a show of support.

"You can do this Mi." Harry murmured.

"I have to do this..." Hermione replied, "I have to..." she sucked in a breath and moved forward.

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars  
>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing, it's ok not to be ok<br>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart  
>But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising<br>There's nothing wrong with who you are._

Katie Bell, Harry's co-head of the department came forward when he heard that Harry and Hermione had entered the office.  
>"Potter, Mione?" Katie questioned, "What's going on?"<p>

"I need to...Katie I need to..." Hermione stammered out, trying desperately to compose her words.

"Mione who did that to you?" Katie asked approaching and turning Hermione's head to get a better look at the bruise marring her face, gasping at the finger marks evident on her neck.

"Who do you think Katie?" Harry spat, anger evident as he again got a close look at the horror his so-called best friend had inflicted.

"Ron?" Katie gasped, "come with me, we'll go to my office...you know you'll have to give a full report Mione."

Hermione nodded, "I just...I don't know if I can really talk about it, I thought I could, but now -"

Katie grasped her friend's hand, "Memories will do Mione, although eventually you will have to testify."

"I know."

"You did the right thing Mi," Katie said crossing her office and pulling a pensieve from a cabinet.

Hermione summoned all of her courage and took Harry's offered wand, placing the tip to her temple and extracting her most painful memories outside of the war, the memories of her terrorizing marriage.

Katie watched Hermione take Harry's wand with confusion, shocked at the number of memories she was extracting. After Hermione finished and returned Harry's wand to its owner, Katie asked "Hermione, where is your wand?"

Hermione's eyes rose and met Katie's across the desk, saying simply, "he has it."

Katie's eyes grew and she raised a hand to her mouth in shock, to take a wand away from a witch, let alone one as powerful as Hermione Granger, was such a betrayal to the wizarding world.

"How could he..." Katie breathed, "How did we not see it! George and I have been over to your house, we've been to dinner's with you...oh my god."

"He's clearly not the Ron we knew, he is the best actor we know...Katie he broke her, he did what the entire war and an army of death eaters couldn't...he broke the strongest woman, the strongest person I know." Harry burst at the seams his disappointment in Ron was palpable in the room.

"I just need to get out, Katie, I need to be out." Hermione choked out. "That man in those memories, he is not the man I thought I had married...my beautiful daughter told me that she was scared of her father...I can't live like this anymore, my family cannot live like this."

"The auror office will support you Hermione, we will get you out of there. I'm going to contact the minister right now, and we will dissolve your marriage, we will make sure you are safe." Katie said, the authority of her office evident in her voice.

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like woah! Just go and leave me alone!_  
><em>Real talk, real life, good love, good night! With a smile, that's my own!<em>  
><em>That's my own, no!<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no, no<em>

"We need to document your injuries Mione. You'll need it for evidence." Harry said sadly, pulling a camera off the desk.

Hermione swallowed and stood facing Harry, Harry raised the camera, but she stopped him, "Wait...you're going to need to see all of them..." taking a breath she glanced hesitantly towards the closed office door.

Katie noticed her apprehension and crossed the room to ward the door, remaining in front of it which seemed to ease some of Hermione's discomfort.

Hermione nodded distractedly, then sighed, "you won't like this Harry." and she pulled the blouse over her head revealing a litany of scars and bruises things that covered almost every surface of her upper body. A single tear made its way down her cheek as she bent and undid the button on her jeans, before removing them as well. Harry grimaced as she revealed scar after scar, bruise after bruise. The most concerning of which was the variety of hand print imprints embedded on her inner thighs.

Hermione stood tall and closed her eyes as Harry raised the camera, she choked back her tears as the first flash went off. Harry had no such qualms however, and allowed his emotions to overpower him, his own tears streaming down his face as he witnessed the marks Ron had made on her. Katie was staring, unable to turn away as she took in the reality of her friend's marriage.

"You need to turn Mione," Harry choked out. And Hermione nodded, opening her eyes to witness her friend's devastation. She held her head strong as she turned.

"I am strong, I will be strong...I will be strong for my family." She repeated over and over as a mantra, tears streaming down her face. "I am Hermione Granger, I will be strong."

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars  
>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing, it's ok not to be ok<br>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart  
>But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising<br>Just be true to who you are._

Harry finished the photos and had the camera automatically print them out so they could take them to the minister. Hermione dressed the second Harry finished, and swallowed her emotions to be strong enough to get through the meeting with the minister.

**A/N: song is Who You Are - Jessie J**


	6. Gravity

Hermione buttoned the final button on her blouse and pulled on the blazer Katie handed her before pressing Harry's wand to her temple once again to pull away strand after strand of silvery memories, and add them to the pensieve Harry held out for her.  
>"Mi..." Harry started, but Hermione held up a hand as the memories flashed through her mind.<p>

That first memory of the first time she had thought about leaving, of the fight that started it all pushed the tears out in large fat drops. Between Rosie and Hugo, Hermione had fallen pregnant and miscarried several times, each loss hurting her more and more, so much she didn't ever want to feel that way again. But Ron wouldn't stand for that, he gave her no more than 2 days to get over it before he was pushing her to "try again." In the end his desperate want for a large family pushed them into the worst argument they'd ever had. He hadn't gotten violent just then, but he had cornered her in their bedroom time and again until she eventually just gave in. It was her duty as a wife, he said.

The next morning he kissed her cheek and was all loving, as though nothing was wrong at all. The second he left for work however, Hermione had packed a bag for herself and Rose and went to see Molly. Molly had sat her down with a cup of tea and told her another baby was a wonderful thing, and that Ron was right that wives were meant to be mothers. Of course Molly could see nothing bad in her baby boy, and her desire for grandchildren won out. In the end she had gone back home, having only been gone for a couple hours.

_Something always brings me back to you_  
><em>It never takes too long<em>  
><em>No matter what I say or do<em>  
><em>I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone<em>

Ron pushed her for sex continuously and after a while Hermione just gave up fighting him. Her heart was never in it, but she would fake her completion each time for his benefit. She knew him well enough to do just the right things to keep it short, and afterwards he would always kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. She always fell asleep with tears on her pillow those nights. Her head told her it couldn't be right, but her heart told her it was just their usual argument. Each time he would manage to convince her she wanted another baby, and then when she miscarried he'd convince her again.

_You hold me without touch_  
><em>You keep me without chains<em>  
><em>I never wanted anything so much<em>  
><em>Than to drown in your love and not feel your pain<em>

Then she fell pregnant with Hugo and somehow the Gods decided her pain and suffering was over. Ron and she were all sunshine and happiness through her pregnancy. He was ecstatic and she was happy the pressure had lifted. Everyone was thrilled for the couple and she found herself cheerfully looking forward to having the baby. But then the baby was delivered and they found out all the miscarriages had led to tears in her uterus and that she wouldn't have another baby. She tried helplessly to encourage Ron to see Hugo as their miracle baby, but he was not swayed. The second the doctors gave the ok to return to having sex he was on her, belittling the fact that the complications had made sex painful for her. She had another 2 miscarriages, each one furthering the damage, before doctors recommended she go on a contraceptive potion. That was when the beatings started.

_Set me free, leave me be_  
><em>I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity<em>  
><em>Here I am and I stand so tall<em>  
><em>I'm just the way I'm supposed to be<em>  
><em>But you're on to me and all over me<em>

He found the prescription for the contraceptive and refused to let her fill it, going so far as to call her doctor and yell at her for "interfering with family matters." That earned her two blackened eyes and the rumour that she had the flu and couldn't come to their dinners until the WWW bruise paste worked on the bruises. When she had her mother get her muggle birth control pills, secreting them away in her purse and being sure to throw out the packages when she was running errands in town. She managed no more than 2 months on those before he went through her purse, certain she was hiding something from him, and found them. That one got her a concussion and 3 bruised ribs, making her wince when she breathed. He was all sweetness and sunshine after that, apologizing for hurting her and telling her he would stop if she would just listen to him. Telling her she was so fragile and that he hated doing it to her. The cycle continued after a few days.

_You loved me because I'm fragile_  
><em>When I thought that I was strong<em>  
><em>But you touch me for a little while<em>  
><em>And all my fragile strength is gone<em>

After another miscarriage she spent the night at a muggle hospital for losing their baby. A cast on her wrist and multiple bruises on her stomach. Each period she had after that required her to take countless pain potions and left her bedridden for the week. 3 months of that and Ron took away the pain potion as well, when she tried to make her own he locked the potions lab and left her with a cut across her breast and countless scratches on her arms and stomach after he threw a vase at the wall and pushed her in the pieces. She had reverted to her happy place, a new adaptation of the one she had used under Bellatrix's cruciatius curse.

_Set me free, leave me be_  
><em>I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity<br>Here I am and I stand so tall  
>I'm just the way I'm supposed to be<br>But you're on to me and all over me_

The last time he knocked her down she came to on the ground, having checked out for hours. When she looked around she saw pieces of their life in shatters around her, closest to her a picture from their wedding. She brushed away the broken glass and gazed longingly at the photo. They were so happy then, newlyweds with their lives ahead of them, the picture showed them dancing their first dance, her head resting on his shoulder a happy smile on her face. Sighing she swept up the pieces of glass and cleaned up the room, she wasn't fast enough and Ron found her cleaning up the remnants of their life together.

_I live here on my knees_  
><em>As I try to make you see<br>That you're everything I think I need  
>Here on the ground<em>

That beating had been the last straw, seeing their happiness in the midst of their shattered present had broken her spirit and forced her to remember when they were happy, remember what their marriage could have been. As she placed that memory in the pensieve she opened her eyes and wiped away the last of the tears.

_But you're neither friend nor foe  
>Though I can't seem to let you go<br>The one thing that I still know  
>Is that you're keeping me down<br>You're keeping me down_  
><em>You're on to me, on to me and all over<br>Something always brings me back to you  
>It never takes too long<em>

The pensieve was close to overflowing memories and both Katie and Harry were standing with terrible tragic expressions on their faces, both of them heartbroken for their friend.

"I don't think I can view them again Katie..." Hermione said.

"I understand Mione, it's enough that we have them, the court will view them and use them to make their judgment. You'll still have to testify though." Hermione nodded and Katie waved her wand over the pensieve to ensure the memories couldn't be tampered with and nodded to Harry to open the door to her office so they could go see the minister.

Harry dropped the spells, but before he could open the door it slammed open, Ron on the other side glaring furiously into the room.

**A/N: song is Gravity – Sara Bareilles**


	7. Say

Harry dropped the spells, but before he could open the door it slammed open, Ron on the other side glaring furiously into the room, he shoved Harry aside, knocking him into the door and advanced at Hermione who had frozen in the spot with the slamming of the door.

"You bloody bitch! Did you really think you'd get away with this?! Its lies…you're telling lies!" He pressed forwards not even noticing Katie raising her wand. "It's your bloody fault…if you would only listen I wouldn't have to…you bloody know it all bitch!" He raised his fist to strike at her, not even bothering with his wand, but Katie sent a stunner at him and his prone form crashed to the floor.

"Bind him," Harry murmured clutching his head, where a large bruise was already forming from his head connecting with the door. Katie nodded and with a flick of her wand Ron was bound and levitating to be brought to a holding cell.

Hermione stood still frozen as she had been when Ron crashed through the door, "Maybe…maybe this isn't such a good idea…maybe I should…" she spoke barely above a whisper.

_Do you know where your heart is__  
><em>_Do you think you can find it  
>Did you trade it for something, somewhere<br>Better just to have it  
>Do you know where your love is<br>Do you think that you lost it__  
><em>  
>"No! Mione! No! He has crossed a line…to barge into the ministry and attack a protected witness is one thing, but add that on top of everything else…he deserves what he gets." Harry spat, still rubbing at the lump on his head.<p>

"He's right Mione…" Katie answered softly, moving towards the other woman and clasping her shoulder, "You did the right thing, you saved yourself and your family. Let's get you to the minister."

Katie led Hermione through the office door, beckoning another auror over to deal with Ron.

"Put him in the holding cell…make sure someone is with him at all times."

"But he's Ron Weasley." The junior auror stammered.

"I'm well aware who he is." Katie spat back, raising an eyebrow, "he's dangerous, keep him under watch Mullins or I'll have your job."

Harry stepped up to the other side of Hermione, taking her hand. "You did the right thing." He intoned, squeezing her hand in support.

_You felt it so strong but nothings  
>Turned out how you want it<br>Well bless my soul  
>You're a lonely soul<br>Cause you won't let go  
>Of anything you hold<em>

The three walked to lifts at the end of the hall and Katie impatiently pushed the button on the private lift to the minister's office, her foot tapping impatiently while they waited.

Hermione's head was whirling as she waited for the lift, if it weren't for Harry's grip on her hand and Katie's on her shoulder she was sure she would have made a run for it. The lift doors opened and they walked into the modern lounge room that served as the minister's waiting room, the secretary waving them through having been given instruction that Harry Potter or Hermione Granger had immediate clearance at all times.

Katie knocked on the door and pressed through, "Excuse me Minister"

Kingsley looked up from the pile of paperwork he was shifting through, "Ms Bell…what can I do for you?"

Katie opened the door further and Harry pressed through with Hermione trailing behind. "Harry my boy!" Kingsley boomed before breaking off at the look on the younger man's face.

_Well all I need is the air I breathe  
>And a place to rest my head<br>Do you know what your fate is  
>And are you trying to shake it<br>You're doing your best and  
>You're best look<br>You're praying that you'll make it  
>Well bless my soul<br>You're a lonely soul  
>Cause you won't let go<br>Of anything you hold_

"What is it?" Kingsley said his tone immediately becoming serious.

Hermione remained staring at her feet, so Harry spoke for her. "We need to place Ron Weasley under arrest Kings."

"What why?" Kingsley answer shocked but guarded.

"Because of what he's done to Mione." Harry stated, then coaxed Hermione to look up and meet Kingsley's eyes, effectively revealing the mottled bruising on her cheek, the finger marks around her neck, and when she moved to brush her hair back behind her ear the handprint etched on her wrist.

"Oh my…" Kingsley gasped, before reaching across the desk to attempt to comfort the young witch he had always held in great regard, only for her to shy away from his touch.

"I also need to lodge a complaint with Weasley, Minister. He caused a disturbance in the auror office minutes ago and attempted to attack Hermione while she was in protective custody, in the process wounding Harry." Katie stated formally.

"I assume you have him in custody." Kingsley asked, receiving and answering nod from Katie.

"With guards if Mullins has done his job right."

Kingsley nodded, "Smart move, if he's volatile enough to attack someone in the ministry he should be kept under guard. Arthur and Molly will need to be informed that he's being kept here." He sent off a quick memo to Arthur's office asking for a meeting immediately, before continuing, "I assume that you've brought the evidence up with you."

Katie nodded and placed the pensieve on Kingsley's desk, "this contains Hermione's memories of the events prompting her to come in today, I have placed the standard truth and tampering spells on it. Harry and I are also available to add other memories to the file, not just from the altercation but family dinners and our interactions with Hermione since their marriage. I would prefer if Hermione was allowed to abstain from a secondary viewing."

"Of course, of course, I'll have Joan bring in some soothing tea while I view them." Kingsley responded solemnly, bracing himself for what he was about to view.

_Well all I need is the air I breathe  
>And a place to rest my head<br>Said all I need is the air I breathe  
>And a place to rest my head<br>Do you think you can find it  
>Do you think you can find it<br>Do you think you can find it  
>Better than you have it<em>

As Kingsley viewed the memories, Hermione forced down some tea and picked at her deeply bitten nails. The tea did have a soothing effect, figuring that it had been liberally dosed with a calming drought. Harry watched her carefully sipping at his own tea and fighting feelings of failure. Katie simply began the paperwork to process the case and formally charge Ron with domestic assault and battery.

Minutes later Kingsley emerged from the pensieve casting a stricken look across his desk at Hermione, "Hermione…you are stronger than I think any of us realized. I would like to commend you on coming forward, I know it could not have been easy, and although I know that the road we face now is a difficult one, I can promise you that I will do all in my power to see justice served."

_Do you think you can find it  
>Do you think you can find it<br>Do you think you can find it  
>Better than you have it<br>Better than you have it  
>Said all I need is the air I breathe<br>And a place to rest my head__  
><em>  
>Kingsley's fire place went off just then as Arthur Weasley entered the office, "You requested a meeting with…Harry? Hermione? What are you doing here? And what has happened to your face dear girl?"<p>

"Hello Arthur, they're here for the same reason as you. Ron has been taken into custody on charges of domestic assault and battery. He is the reason for the bruises marring Hermione's skin." Kingsley responded seriously, noticing that neither Harry nor Hermione seemed willing to address their father in law.

"Molly mentioned something about Ron coming by the house in a rage last night, but I was out on a raid and missed most of it. We were to talk about it later this afternoon…I assume you left him." Arthur responded plainly.

"With good reason," Harry spat.

"Of course Harry. I don't blame Hermione in the slightest…" Arthur responded calmly.

"You…you don't?" Hermione spoke quietly.

_Said all I need is the air I breathe  
>And a place to rest my head<br>Do you know where the end is  
>Do you think you can see it<br>Until you get there  
>Go on<br>Go ahead and scream it  
>Just say…<em>

"Of course not." Arthur crossed the room to stand beside Hermione's chair. "Ronald has always had a bit of a temper. I've tried to work on it with him, but Molly has always coddled him. If you say that he's become that kind of person I will believe you. And clearly these three are behind you 100 percent. You've never once lied to me Hermione, why on earth would you start now."  
>Hermione hurled herself out of the chair and into Arthur's arms, hugging him for all he was worth, "thank you." She breathed.<p>

"Don't thank me yet…we still have to deal with Molly." He answered pulling her close and offering her whatever comfort he could.

**A/N: Song is Say (all I need) by one republic**


End file.
